Turning Tears to Roses
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: Kurt's New York dreams may've been postponed, but at least he still has Blaine... right? Post-S3. BtK sequel, but can be read alone. Rated for later smut.
1. Chapter 1: When Darkness Comes

**AN: Bah! Here you go, the sequel to Behind the Klaine! Though I would prefer if you read that first, you don't have to in order to understand this story!**

**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! This story takes place afterwards, after all ;)**

**Warnings for homophobia, jerky parents for Blaine, Blangst, but awesome Burt!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, SKILLET (Title of story from their song 'Whispers in the Dark', as are chapter titles)**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: When Darkness Comes_

Kurt sighed, staring at the pile of boxes sitting innocently next to his suitcase.

They _had_ been his things for New York, but as of now, that wasn't an option. So now he had to unpack.

He felt like he was about to rip his heart out and stomp on it as he approached the first box. More so than the 'thanks, but no thanks' letter he'd received, this symbolized his extended stay in Lima. This was the final straw in tying his wings together so he couldn't fly.

Part of him wanted to just leave everything packed so he could pretend, if only for a little while, that it had all been some cruel dream and he was going to wake up and board the train for New York just like Rachel. He kind of wanted to just go and try his luck, despite not getting into college, to prove to himself that he could, but he wouldn't. That was impractical and would just hurt him even more.

Besides, there was one key factor that prompted him to stay in Ohio-one Mr. Blaine Anderson.

Some people may've thought it was silly to not chase their dreams as soon as they could for a boy, but this was _Blaine_. _His _Blaine. Probably the most perfect human being to have ever lived.

With newfound resolve, Kurt carefully tore open the first box, fighting back an onslaught of tears when he saw a few outfits he had packed to enter New York with a bang staring up at him.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

**XxXxX**

"Stop it."

Kurt started, nearly falling from his chair at his father's stern voice. He was almost certain his dad hadn't sounded this harsh since he was ten and had cried and screamed for hours because his dad told him he had to work late.

"Stop what exactly? Breathing?" Kurt snapped, imiedetly regretting it. It wasn't his fault his fault his defense mechanism was sarcasm, but it had been so long since he'd actually _used it_, _especially_ around someone he loved as much as his father.

Burt wasn't deterred by his son's attitude, simply explaining "You've been moping around the house for three days like I just sold all your scarves or somethin'."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the analogy, his hand absentmindedly resting on the dark blue scarf currently wrapped around his throat. "Trust me dad, I'd be a lot more than moping if you sold my scarves."

"That's beside the point," Burt easily dismissed, sitting down in the chair next to him and leaning forwards. Kurt would know that look anywhere-that was his 'I'm going to give you some fatherly advice' look. Kurt certainly wasn't complaining; he kind of needed some fatherly advice right about now.

"Look, kid," he started, green eyes staring unwaveringly. "I know this is hard on you-you've wanted to get out of here since you were five and understood that the world was bigger than our house, but this… this sitting around staring at the wall is honestly scaring me. I mean, the only time you've done anything since graduation was when you went to see Blaine after you got that letter, and I'm pretty sure all you did was cry, am I right?"

Kurt said nothing, which both of them knew meant yes.

Burt sighed, running a large hand over his bald head. "You know I want what's best for you, right? That's what every father wants from his son. And this depressed attitude is definitely not what's best for you, even more so with everything that's happened."

Kurt huffed irritably, leaning back and crossing his arms and legs. "What am I supposed to do, go back in time and tell myself to pick a better audition song? Convince myself to apply to easier colleges that will let any old loser in? Or maybe I should just tell myself that I won't get in so I have more time to prepare."

"Kurt," Burt said warningly. "You know that's not what I mean. There are lots of thing you could do that would benefit your future."

Kurt untangled his limbs and leaned forwards, intrigued. The spark of hope was once again starting to light his eyes.

"Take some online classes, get a job that's not run by your father, and do some community theater. It shows determination and credibility-I don't know a single college that doesn't like those things. Besides, then you've got a head start and you can focus on more singing and acting classes or whatever instead of the mandatory math and English and such because you'll have started them on your own."

Kurt stared at him, dumbfounded. It was moments like this that reminded him how _lucky_ he was to have his father, and just how amazing and helpful his father was.

"It's really that easy?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Burt grinned. "You, just like every other teenager and college kid I've ever met, make life way harder than it needs to be. Just go with the flow-you'll figure it out. You are a Hummel, after all."

**XxXxX**

With a renewed spring in his step that had been lost with his rejection from New York, Kurt made his way to the Anderson's front door. He had to tell Blaine the good news, after all, and assure him that he was fine and was going to go to New York with some _experience_ under his belt other than show choir. Oh, and of course discuss college options in New York for Blaine and help him plan so they could go together, living their dream.

The elated grin on his face fell into polite cordiality when, instead of his boyfriend, it was his father, Mr. Anderson, answering the door. It was strange, seeing him there. He and the misses were gone so often Kurt was used to having the house to him and his boyfriend.

The dark haired man didn't give Kurt the nicety of forced hospitality, instead asking gruffly "What do you want?"

Kurt had only met Mr. Anderson once, back during the summer he and Blaine had first started dating and the younger boy introduced him as his boyfriend, as was customary.

Blaine's mother had gotten a strange look on her face, but had shaken his hand and acknowledged the fact that they were together. He could tell she was still adjusting to having a gay son (Kurt kind of wanted to yell that it had been _years_, she should've gotten over it by now, but refrained, knowing how, sadly, it was hard for some people), but at least she was trying. Even if she was never around and barely spoke to Blaine when she was home, she still _tried_.

Blaine's father, on the other hand, was a different story entirely. The moment he and Kurt locked eyes they reached a mutual, nonverbal understanding-they hated each other. Kurt hated that Blaine's dad never talked or hung out with Blaine anymore unless it was about girls or cars or football. He hated how he was trying to convince his son to be straight. Mostly he just hated how much it affected Blaine, and how many insecurities and self-loathing Blaine had picked up because of it. Kurt could only assume Blaine's father hated him for being gay, and for being with his son (the ignorant bastard).

However, when they shook hands, both of them glaring harshly at one another, they came to another understanding. They were both important to Blaine, as grudgingly as they hated to admit it about each other. So, they never yelled or forced Blaine to choose-they tolerated. Because as much as Kurt didn't want to admit it, Blaine's father loved his son, even if he hated the fact that he was gay.

Blaine said that sometimes his father would ask if they had broken up yet and if Blaine was over his phase, but he never outright expressed any hatred for Kurt. Blaine had been saddening happy when he explained this to Kurt, just as he'd been happy when Kurt said that he hated what Blaine's father did to him, but not the man as a person (lie, but it was worth it to see Blaine's smile).

"I'm here to see my _boyfriend_." Kurt told him presently, his voice overly sugarcoated and sweet. He even batted his eyelashes as he said the one word that he knew pissed Mr. Anderson off more than anything-boyfriend. Maybe it was childish, but he honestly couldn't help it. This guy was a douche.

The burly man rolled his eyes, but opened the door and allowed him inside. He didn't even try to hide the whispered "faggot" as Kurt walked by, but the pale boy ignored him, waving to a slightly awkward looking Mrs. Anderson as he ascended the stairs to Blaine's bedroom.

He flung open his boyfriend's bedroom door excitedly, his heart clenching when Blaine looked up at the sound hopefully before his face fell a little. It was obvious Blaine was hoping his parents were coming to talk to him.

Kurt sat down next to him on the bed, his excitement gone. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy soothingly and kissed the top of his head. "Did they say anything to you yet?" It was horrible that he had to ask the boy if _his own parents_ had spoken to him, but that was how it was.

"My mom said 'hi' and asked how my school year was." Kurt winced. What parent was gone so often they asked about a child's _year _rather than their day or even week? "My dad just asked if I was still with, um, you, then mom asked me to go to my room." Kurt was almost certain it had been with more colorful wording than that by Blaine's tone and nuzzled his cheek comfortingly, kissing the slight stubble there.

There was a moment of silence where Kurt just rubbed his arm calmingly while Blaine stared at nothing. Kurt didn't know what he was thinking, but he knew when Blaine had that expression it was nothing good.

Finally, heartbreakingly, Blaine said "Do you think they hate me?" He said it so emotionlessly, like he was asking Kurt if he still liked the color blue.

Kurt pulled the other boy across his lap, tucking his gel cover head under his chin. Blaine's hands clutched at Kurt's shirt, seeming of their own volition. "They, don't hate you, baby. They want you to be happy-that's why they let me see you; they know I make you happy, even if they don't like that I'm a boy." That's what Kurt told himself, anyway, whenever Blaine said something pertaining to his parents.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest, shaking his head frantically. "They let you see me because they don't want to deal with me and you preoccupy my time."

Kurt sighed, tugging Blaine closer. He hated it, but he couldn't heal the scars Blaine's parents had given him-only they themselves could do that, and as far as he could tell they weren't willing.

"They'll come around, honey, you'll see." At least Kurt hoped so, for Blaine's sake. "You want to hear how I'm gonna spend this year?"

**XxXxX**

**AN: So, that was the intro. You like?**


	2. Chapter 2: Lonley and Ragged

**AN: Here you go! After only 1 week; I'm proud of myself, to be honest.**

**Sooo, I know you've all heard that FF is taking down some more 'graphic' stories. My own one-shot of smutty goodness that I wrote a month or two ago was taken down recently, and in the e-mail I got, it said taken down for 'inappropriate content ****in summery**** that may offend some viewers'. So, what I got out of that is that if you don't say any bad words in your summery, I think you should be fine because they're probably just doing this because some pre-teens complained that they look for stories that fit their level and found inappropriate summaries that tainted their minds. I don't know though, but my long stories that say 'smut' are fine, so maybe that's how it works? I honestly don't know though, guys.**

**I'm not gonna be one of those people who move away from FF in protest, though I did consider it, because this is still a good sight and I don't want to have a bunch of people not know what happens next without having to make a new account on a different website. So yeah, I'm staying unless either BtK or TTtR is taken down, because (sorry other stories) I care about these two the most.**

**Instead in protest I am writing a small amount of smut in this chapter. You're welcome.**

**WARNIGNS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Blangst, blowjobs, bad French, and an OC based off my best friend by the same name.**

**I took High School French for two years, but that obviously by no means makes me fluent; I just know some stuff. If an actual French speaker sees my horrid attempt at their language, please feel free to message me and tell me what it SHOULD say to make since wither grammatically wise or vocab wise. TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Enjoy 3**

_Chapter 2: Lonely and Ragged_

Blaine descended the stairs slowly, trying not to make too much noise. Not that his parents would try and draw him into a conversation or anything, but if he was loud and disturbed them he might be punished and not allowed to see Kurt.

He winced when a stair creaked loudly under his weight, echoing throughout the silent home.

He held his breath, waiting… he wasn't sure if it was for a yell or for his parents to start charging towards him, but it was something.

Silence.

He took a sharp breath and continued at an even slower pace. He could feel the anxiety tightening his shirt and making his palms sweat, but he ignored it, focused solely on not fucking up any more than he usually did in front of his parents.

Once at the bottom of the steps, he turned slowly to face the living room where his parents had been last he'd seen him (which, admittedly, had been hours ago, but still). They weren't there.

He stalked over to the room, moving as quietly as possible in case they were somewhere nearby.

'_I really shouldn't be this scared of them' _he told himself. _'The worst they've done is call me a fag and say I was worthless-lots of kids have it way worse'_

Even with the reassurances, he glanced around quickly before he bent over to pick up his shoes which sat in a small shoe-rack in the corner closet of the room. They were Kurt's favorites, and he wanted to look nice when he picked his boyfriend up from his job interview and took him to dinner.

The teen turned, once again trying to figure out how he felt about the ordeal. Normally he distracted himself from the loneliness of summer when he _should_ have been spending time with his parents by singing wherever and whenever he could. This year he thought he'd have Kurt, but he understood how important it was for the other boy to feel like he was doing something to achieve his dreams instead of letting them slip through his fingers.

So Blaine was stuck wondering what on Earth he was going to do that summer to amuse himself. Not that Kurt would be working 24/7, and he supposed he _could_ hang out with some of the other Glee kids, but he wasn't sure if it would help him or make him feel worse with everyone still depressed that almost all the seniors were gone.

He sighed, eyes wondering lazily to the glass coffee table perched harmlessly in front of him. On top of it was a piece of paper with a few simple words,

"_Gone to dinner. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry.  
-Mom"_

Blaine very nearly threw the letter across the room, but refrained, instead focusing on the fact that they'd been kind enough to leave a note at all. He remembered lots of times when he was fourteen and his parents would disappear for hours without telling him. He always wondered if they'd finally left for good and if anyone would notice that no one was looking after him and call child services to place him in foster care where he could be judged by people as opinionated as his parents without the obligation to care for him that his parents had.

He shook his head, setting the note back where he'd found it. At least his mom seemed to be opening up a little…

But he couldn't shake the seep rooted feeling that they didn't want him around. That he was worthless. That they wished he was an only child.

They would have at least offered if he wanted to go with them if they actually loved him, right? And they would accept him, like Burt did with Kurt, even if they were uncomfortable, right?

He took a shaky breath and walk out of the house, hoping, not for the first time, that there would be a smile waiting for him when he got back.

**XxXxX**

Kurt had tried to get many jobs over the past week, but is seemed no one was hiring who wanted him to work at their store.

He had finally decided to try a clothing store that he had frequented over the years. It had designer, but the owners also made some of their own clothes which Kurt usually adored. It seemed perfect, especially considering Kurt had enough knowledge about fashion to edit _Vogue_. Well, that was Blaine's opinion anyway.

Blaine himself had never been here, but Kurt spoke so highly of it he may have to buy a thing or two-especially if Kurt got the job.

He opened the door and a pleasant bell chimed, signaling his arrival. In all honestly, it was kind of amazing in here.

There were clothes for absolutely every kind of person-goth chic, designer, steam-punk, hipster, casual, and even some flannel tucked away in the corner. Not only that, but the walls were a soft beige instead of harsh white like most stores, and there was music playing softly in the background, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to drown out your thoughts.

It had a level of tranquility to it that seemed to affect everyone in the store. Everyone his eyes passed over seemed relaxed and happy as they browsed the wares of the boutique. The store was local, so maybe only nice people shopped here, or maybe it was the atmosphere itself. Blaine honestly couldn't tell.

He spotted his lover off by the cash register, talking and laughing with a tall, skinny blonde clad in simple, yet tastefully ordinated clothes.

He was momentarily reminded of Charles… or maybe it was Chandler… Carl? Whatever that guy's name was who made Kurt feel special when Blaine was being an idiot and showed Kurt how insecure Blaine was about Kurt leaving him. Blaine couldn't help but resent him, even though he knew it had helped with a major road block he had created in him and Kurt's relationship.

Then he remembered they were in Ohio, and not everyone was an attractive gay man looking to date either him or Kurt. This was the real world.

Still, he couldn't help but feel trepidation as he walked over to them, planning out what he would say to them when he reached them.

Turns out, Kurt spoke first.

"Hey, Blaine!" the older boy chirped excitedly as he approached, and Blaine felt his heart stutter. Kurt was giving him that big, loving smile that he only ever aimed at Blaine.

"Qui est-ce?" the blonde asked, catching Blaine off guard because _what the heck did that even mean_?

Kurt seemed to know though, because he grinned and laced his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine clenched Kurt's hand maybe a little harder than necessary, trying to gage the blonde's reaction. The lanky boy didn't seem fazed, just smiled brightly.

"C'est mon petit ami." Kurt explained happily, though Blaine had no idea what on Earth he was saying. He may not understand the language, but the way it sounded in Kurt's high inflection coupled with the way Kurt's lips wrapped around the syllables made it seem like the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Vous avez été ensemble pour longtemps?" the blonde asked, gesturing to their conjoined hands. Blaine wasn't sure if that was bad thing or not, but his stomach twisted uncomfortably. The way the stranger sounded when speaking was so different from Kurt it was like two completely different languages, though he knew logically it must be the same.

Kurt wasn't bothered. He giggled-actually _giggled_. He only giggled when he was extremely happy.

Blaine felt his heart drop into his toes.

"Oui," Kurt laughed, tugging Blaine closer to his side. Admittedly, it made Blaine feel a little better, slightly safer now that Kurt was nearly pressed against his side. He still didn't understand what was happening though, and that worried him.

Kurt looked at him with a smile so bright and happy and _loving_ that Blaine blushed in spite of his confusion when Kurt continued "Il est mon petit papillon"

The tall stranger made a cooing sound akin to something a small child makes when they see a puppy. "C'est mignon!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands jovially. He turned dark grey eyes on Blaine, staring intently. Blaine resisted the urge to either push himself into Kurt's side or tell the guy to back off. "Il est très joli."

For the first time in the whole conversation, Kurt seemed to get a tad uncomfortable, curling an arm around Blaine's shoulders almost protectively. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist instinctively in return, eyeing the man in front of them warily.

"D'accord." Kurt said slowly, like he was waiting for the man's reaction. There was a small pause, then, "Je l'aime beaucoup."

The blonde smiled and cooed and Kurt visibly relaxed, though he didn't move his arm from around Blaine, which the smaller boy appreciated. This stranger didn't seem entirely trustworthy.

"Um," Blaine started. Both of the other male's seemed surprised by the action, like they didn't know he could speak. "I hate to be rude, but I actually came here to pick Kurt up for a movie, and I don't want to miss the beginning." While that was true, he mostly said it so they could get away from this awkward (from him at least) situation and just enjoy each other.

The blonde smiled at them and Kurt smiled back, making Blaine's heart twist anxiously. "Vouz avez amusant, Kurt!" the blonde man said happily.

Kurt nodded, the smile still on his face. "D'accord. Au revoir, Mousier Jordan."

"Au revoir, Mousier Hummel."

**XxXxX**

As they got out of his car for the movie, Blaine couldn't help but ask "What just happened?"

Kurt laughed, turning his bright glasz eyes to Blaine's hazel ones. "That was my new boss, Chris Jordan. He's the only other person I know who speaks French fluently."

Ah, so they were speaking French. Blaine probably should have figured that out considering he knew Kurt spoke it fluently.

"That's great, Kurt! You got the job!" Blaine praised, though he was still worried about what in the world had been said.

"I know!" Kurt squealed. "At one of my favorite stores, no less!"

Blaine smiled at the cuteness, feeling so special knowing this boy chose to be with him. Maybe it was because he was the only option available at the time, but he was certain Kurt genuinely loved him-as far as he knew at least.

"Come on, mon petit papillon, we're going to be late for the movie!"

Blaine shook his head, fallowing Kurt into the theater.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, staying as close to Kurt's side as possible when they entered the building. He didn't want to get separated if someone surmised they were on a date and decided to jump them.

Kurt smiled down at him, eyes twinkling playfully. "My little butterfly; I especially like it because in French a bowtie is a 'noeud papillon'"

Blaine felt his cheeks heat as his heart swooped happily. His other pet-names were all wonderful and he loved them, but this one seemed much more… personal, somehow, like it was made just for him. "I can't tell what I like better, baby, beautiful, or that." He mused, nudging Kurt flirtingly before looking around quickly to make sure no one had seen and taken it personally.

Kurt gave him a sad smile when he saw the action, sparing a quick look around himself. His elated expression returned, however, and he said "Well, you won't have to choose, mon petit papillon, because I plan on using all of them."

Blaine smiled, letting thoughts of his parents and French-speaking blondes slip his mind as he and Kurt flirted. The hatred and self-doubt always seemed bearable when he was with Kurt, and he was eternally in his boyfriend's debt for it.

**XxXxX**

Blaine's foot slammed haphazardly on the breaks, jerking his car to a halt in his driveway.

He had no idea how well he'd parked, or if this was even really his _house_.

This only thing on his mind was the gorgeous brunette whose lips were currently wrapped around his cock in the most delicious way, head bobbing up and down as he ran his tongue along the prominent vein, occasionally stopping to give a hard suck at the head before swallowing him whole.

Blaine's entire body arched as Kurt lapped at his crown, mouth still firmly clapped around his length.

God, Blaine had no fucking idea how he hadn't crashed with Kurt going down on him. The other male was so good at making him fall apart and forget _his own name_ that he didn't really care.

"_KurtKurtKurt_," he panted. "I'm not-_ah" _ He could feel the larger boy smirk around him at the cry. _"_I'm gonna-"

He cut himself off with a raspy moan as he came down his lover's throat, his vision clouded with pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time a simple blowjob had made him come so hard.

He took deep breaths as he wound down from his high, trying to calm himself down. A small whimper escaped him when Kurt pulled off his softening cock and licked his lips.

"You're amazing," Blaine panted.

Kurt smiled, asking cheekily "At blowjobs, or as a person?"

Blaine smiled back tiredly. "Both."

Kurt laughed and sealed their lips together, making Blaine moan when he tasted himself on Kurt's tongue.

"Want to go inside and celebrate our first successful attempt at road head?" Kurt breathed against his lips.

Blaine's dick gave a premature twitch at the suggestion, clearly liking the idea despite the fact that he had just come.

"Yes" he agreed, unbuckling his seatbelt while Kurt tucked him back into his pants.

Maybe it was the cool air from outside, or the fact that when he opened the door it very nearly dented his parents' car, but Blaine realized that his parents had returned from dinner and he and Kurt didn't have the house to themselves.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine could feel the taller man's erection pocking at his lower back and leaned his head back so Kurt could suck on his neck on instinct. The older boy obliged, nibbling at the tan skin while Blaine sighed in pleasure. The small nips were sure to leave hickies in the morning, and Blaine loved when they ad evidence of their love written on each other's bodies, especially when it was Kurt marking him.

Blaine jerked away when he felt Kurt's hand crawling up his shirt, remembering why he had stopped in the middle of the driveway in the first place.

"My parents are still here," he explained, not having the courage to turn and face his lover.

He heard Kurt sigh and could imagine him shifting so all his weight rested on one foot. "Well, at least it's good that they're actually sticking around this time."

"They just get really busy." Blaine defended. He wouldn't want be around his failure of a son either.

"They should never be too busy for you," Kurt countered.

Blaine didn't quite believe him, but he nodded anyway. He knew Kurt would just keep trying to convince him otherwise if he spoke the truth, and then he'd end up listening to what Kurt was saying and just feeling worse when his parents left again.

Kurt sighed again, walking over to place a kiss on his cheek.

Blaine turned and pressed their lips together, trying to take a piece of Kurt's light with him when he went to face his parents. He dragged his tongue around Kurt's mouth, attempting to memorize the feeling of love and stability.

"It's okay," Kurt said against his mouth before diving in for another kiss. "It's okay."

Blaine clung to Kurt's shoulders for a moment before pulling away completely.

"I don't think they'll like you spending the night." He whispered honestly.

Kurt chuckled humorously. "That would be a safe bet." He smiled sweetly before turning to walk home.

"Wait!" Blaine called after him. Kurt turned around, concerned blue/green eyes staring right into his heart. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt smiled softly. "You don't have to, but okay."

"I know, but I want to. I love you, angel."

"I love you too, Blaine."

**XxXxX**

"Where've you been?" Blaine's father asked as soon as he stepped through the door. He didn't sound worried or even angry-he sounded bored, if anything.

"With Kurt" Blaine whispered, wondering when his voice got so small.

His father made a small noncommittal 'humph' before turning back to his papers like Blaine was no longer there.

"You look tired-why don't you go up to your room, Blaine?" his mother asked dismissively.

Blaine's heart clenched. He had almost hoped that she would ask how his date was so he had someone to gush to and laugh with about his wonderful boyfriend. Of course, that would never happen, because they thought being with Kurt was wrong-they thought _he _was wrong.

"H-how was dinner?" he asked, trying to make the first step.

"Blaine, listen to your mother." Was the only thing he got for his efforts.

He sighed, returning to his room. He really wished Kurt was here…

**XxXxX**

**Translations from French (as far as French II has taught me, but I'm pretty sure I messed up somewhere):**

**Qui est-ce? – Who's that?**

**C'est mon petit ami. – This is my boyfriend.**

**Vous avez été ensemble pour longtemps? – Have you been together for a long time?**

**Oui. Il est mon petit papillon. – Yes. He's my little butterfly.**

**C'est mignon! Il est très joli. – That's cute! He's very pretty.**

**D'accord. Je l'aime beaucoup. –I agree. I love him a lot.**

**Vouz avez amusant, Kurt! –Have fun, Kurt!**

**D'accord. Au revoir!-Goodbye**

**Au revoir!-Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3: Despite the Lies

**AN: WARNING! Evil chapter is evil.**

**I'm so so so so soooooo sorry this is late, guys! I've been busy because of finals and getting ready for New York City and GAH!**

**Speaking of the city that never sleeps, as I'm sure you've deduced, I'm going there to perform at Lincoln Center so I'm probably going to be late poster chapter four by maybe a week. I'm sorry D:**

**I'm also sorry I am so evil in this chapter. It had to be done. It's worse because Blaine's parents just want to help…**

**SONG USED IS 'Glitter in the Air' by P!nk. I no own. I told myself I wasn't going to be one of those authors who used songs in their stories, but it's Glee, it's kind of imperative…**

_Chapter 3: Despite the Lies that You're Making_

"Are you _sure_ it doesn't come in silver? My wife _specifically_ said 'silver' and if it's not _exactly_ how she wants it she'll throw a fit!"

Kurt had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. This man had been bugging him for twenty minutes now, continuously demanding he magically make one of the navy blazers silver-_metallic_ silver.

_'Honestly,_' Kurt thought, _'with the shape of it, metallic would just make it look gaudy. I'm all for dramatics, but that would pull attention for the wrong reasons'._

"Please, just go talk to your boss, I'm sure you can find _some_thing!" the man practically sobbed, throwing the blazer around like an escaped mental patient.

Kurt sighed. This was definitely _not_ what he had in mind when he said he wanted this job.

**XxXxX**

Kurt practically burst into song in happiness when the last customer left, restraining himself only because the store owner was giving him an indecipherable look.

"Did you need something, sir?" he asked, painting a happy expression on his face. Really, he just wanted to go and see his boyfriend. Though maybe he should call his father first-he had promised he'd tell the older man how it went on his first day of 'real work'.

"That blazer guy was kind of insane." the blonde noted, surprising Kurt.

"I think that's an understatement." Kurt muttered, causing Chris to chuckle.

"We normally don't get crazies of that caliber, I promise. However, since you had the misfortune of encountering one on your first day, you can pick out any item from the store you want and it's 100% free."

Kurt stared at him, blinking rapidly because _seriously? This is way too good to be true_.

"Even the expensive designer ones?" Kurt breathed.

The taller man laughed. "You bet. It's on me."

An (extremely manly) squeal burst from Kurt's throat as he shot off to look around the store.

For Kurt, clothes were more than just fashionable-they were a way for him to express himself when we was too afraid to do it verbally, and a way for there to be no mistakes about who he was.

He believed everyone expressed themselves through clothes, albeit subconsciously for some. That's how he had known Blaine was more than just a crush; with Finn and Sam he kept picturing picking out outfits for them-_changing _them-but the moment Kurt saw Blaine outside of his Warblers uniform the only thing he thought was _'he looks perfect. He __**is**__ perfect'_.

This was also why Kurt _couldn't_ pick out clothes for Blaine. Changing his style would be like changing _him_, and that would be a sin against all of humanity.

Still, Kurt supposed he could pick up some flowers before he headed to the Anderson residents.

**XxXxX**

"I think we should postpone our business trip, Harold."

The eldest Anderson turned to stare at his wife, stopping in the middle of tying a skinny black tie around his neck. "Why on _Earth_ would we do that?" he wondered, his face blank. He wanted to hear her out before he passed judgment.

Maria shrugged her small shoulders, clipping a necklace on expertly. "I feel like we don't know our son _at all_. I know you thought we were being overly affectionate and that that was what made him... the way he is, but when friends from work call and ask how Blaine is doing and I have no idea, it hurts me-and I'm a horrible liar, so I'm sure they're starting to suspect something.

"Maybe if we try to get to know him, we'll understand why he chose to be...-that is, why he's choosing this... _lifestyle_. Maybe it's not too late to help him."

The dark haired man thought about his wife's words. It made sense-and besides, maybe if they spent more time with him, he'd stop relying on that faggy _brat_ Kurt and be a real man. Perhaps his 'ignoring' approach hadn't helped, and it was time to take a new tactic.

After all, he only wanted what was best for Blaine. What father doesn't want that for his kid?

Before he could answer his wife in the affirmative, the doorbell chimed loudly throughout their home.

He sighed, finished tying his tie, and went to see who was bothering them after he had had this revelation about how to save his son-how to stop him from locking himself in eternal damnation.

**XxXxX**

"Hello Mr. Anderson." Kurt chimed, holding the hibiscuses behind his back. "Is _my boyfriend_ there? It's been so very long since I've last seen him."

The old man's eyes narrowed. "Look," he began. Kurt stood up straight and whipped the smirk off his face, realizing that this was serious. "My wife and I are staying indefinitely, and we're going to show Blaine the error of his ways, so don't get too comfortable. He's just confused and you were the first whore that opened your legs for him, so get out while you can."

Kurt glared harshly, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he was an inch taller than Mr. Anderson, even if Blaine's father was bulkier than he was. "I'm not going _anywhere_, I'm _not_ a 'whore', and this_ isn't_ a phase. Blaine and I are happy and in love, and if you chose to deny that you can go straight to _hell_." Kurt explained calmly, darting past the shorter man as quickly as he could, a bad taste in his mouth.

Approbation from his parents was what Blaine wanted more than anything, and if they gave it to him…

Kurt shook his head as he raced up the stairs. No, Blaine would never break up with him. Blaine loved him. Blaine wouldn't let his parents bully him into that, even at the cost of their approval, right?

Right?

**XxXxX**

The moment Kurt came through his bedroom door Blaine threw his arms around him, nearly knocking them to the ground with the force of it.

"Someone's happy," Kurt noted, wrapping his free hand around Blaine's upper back. He kissed the shorter boy's temple while Blaine's grip on him tightened.

"You're here, of course I'm happy." Blaine grinned, pulling away. That's when he spotted the beautiful flowers in Kurt's hand. "Are those for someone special?" he teased, his heart melting and his face flushing. He loved it when Kurt got him things like flowers or stuffed animals. They were like physical pieces of Kurt he could hold onto while the older boy wasn't there.

"They're hibiscuses" Kurt told him, for once not playing along when Blaine started teasing. "They mean 'delicate beauty'. I picked them up on the way home from work…" His throat closed up, a small sob bubbling from his throat.

Blaine took action, quickly taking the flowers from his boyfriend and setting them on his nightstand before grabbing the larger boy's arm and tugging him towards his bed so they could sit down facing each other.

Once they were on the bed, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and whipped away the tears that had started to escape. "What's wrong?" Blaine whispered as another sob fell from his lover's lips.

Kurt shook his head frantically, knocking Blaine's hands away, looking anywhere but Blaine as more tears began to fall. Blaine felt his insides twisting at the sight of his love in obvious pain. He wanted to kill whoever had done this to his Kurt-his angel.

"Kurt, please," Blaine tried, but Kurt just turned his face away. The younger boy felt so useless. Why couldn't he get Kurt to open up to him?

"Is it New York again?" Kurt shook his head. "You're job?" Another silent 'no'. Then it dawned on him. "My parents said something to you, didn't they?"

Kurt yanked Blaine into his lap in response, bending down to cry into the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, shh, _shh_" Blaine cooed, desperatly trying to calm Kurt down. He wanted to know what was said, and he wanted to help. He just wanted Kurt to smile at him.

"_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said 'I just don't care'?"_

By the time he was done with the first verse, Kurt had changed to sniffling against his now wet shoulder.

"P!nk? Really?" Kurt croaked, burying himself further in the embrace of the boy on his lap.

Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt's usual demeanor began to return. "Hey, it was the first slow song that came to mind, alright?"

Kurt giggled quietly. "That's so _you,_ Blaine."

Blaine took Kurt's face gently in his hands and maneuvered him so he could look into Kurt's red-rimmed eyes. "What is _wrong_, Kurt? I just want to help."

Kurt took a deep breath, the exhale fanning over Blaine's lips. "It was nothing, I don't even know why I started crying-I was just being dramatic, I guess."

"Kurt,"

The boy in question sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you…" He took another deep breath, like he was steeling himself. "You're parents are staying for a while and I was afraid that they would hurt you."

Blaine pressed their foreheads together, staring into Kurt's galaxy eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He was kind of hurt that his parents had told his boyfriend their plans before they told him, but he was also happy. Maybe that meant they wanted to spend time with him?

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, letting his love flow between them, reassuring Kurt that he'd been fine. Everything would be alright.

**XxXxX**

Kurt's heart squeezed in his chest when he lied to Blaine. He didn't mean too, but it was better this way. Blaine didn't need to know Kurt was having doubts-that would lead to Blaine doubting himself and someone so beautiful and amazing should never doubt themselves.

He just hopped that he and Mr. Anderson's silent agreement held strong, and that he wouldn't actually make Blaine choose between them. He was afraid he wouldn't like the outcome if Blaine had to pick Kurt or his parents.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that's bothering you?" Blaine asked against his lips.

Kurt nodded, pulling the other male's face against his shoulder so Blaine couldn't read his face. "Yeah. That's all."


End file.
